Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus of semiconductor memory storage system, and more particularly to self-management design in NAND and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having memory devices, that is, a data storage device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
Data storage devices using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).
The SSD can include flash memory components and a SSD controller. The SSD controller can be also referred as a processor, which includes the electronics that bridge the flash memory components to the SSD input/output (I/O) interfaces. The SSD controller can include an embedded processor that can execute functional components, such as firmware. The SSD functional components are device specific, and in most cases, can be updated.
The two main types of flash memory components are named after the NAND and NOR logic gates. The individual flash memory cells exhibit internal characteristics similar to those of the corresponding gates. The NAND-type flash memory may be written and read in blocks (or pages) which are generally much smaller than the entire device. The NOR-type flash allows a single machine word (byte) to be written to an erased location or read independently. The NAND-type operates primarily in memory cards, USB flash drives, solid-state drives, and similar products, for general storage and transfer of data.
Thus, there remains a need for a semiconductor memory system and operating method thereof for a self-management design NAND. In view of the ever-increasing need to improve performance and security, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.